


There’s Still hope

by Levyana



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Karmanami - Freeform, Multi, Nagikae - Freeform, Paralyzed Okuda, Rehabilitation, Slow Updates, Smut, Suicide Attempt, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyana/pseuds/Levyana
Summary: "Okuda! A lot of people care! A lot of people love you! There's still hope for you! Just please...smile that beautiful smile again" Karma shouts at the girl who lies in her hospital bed back turned "Karma-kun..." she cries softly hearing his words.Okuda Manami, age 21, leaving her job one day she was kidnapped beaten and worse...left her with mental scars and her legs paralyzed she separated herself from everyone 6 months ago when they asked how it happened she never told them the truth her friends knew that but never pressured her to tell them.Karma Akabane, age 22, politician sees her at the annual class reunion but was shocked when she never made any effort to get up and hug anyone nor talk to them. His world shattered at the news he decides to move her in and save her from herself give her back the hope that she lost.





	There’s Still hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thanks for reading this is edited as we go but I still find my work to be shit despite what others tell me. But leave what you think at the end I do read these and slow updates

___________________________  
Third-person point of view  
_____________

It’s been seven years…Seven years since the death of his beloved teacher, seven years since he’s really seen his old classmates besides Nagisa who he hangs out with once a month. Class E decided to go out for sushi and catch up.

Karma Akabane, age 22, bureaucrat who was already pretty high up for a promotion only after a few months of work stares at his laptop screen looking at the science and medical departments that gets less funding than it should.  
“Science…Okuda,” he says under his breath before glancing to his phone and opens his messages to her. The last time they talked was 6 months ago. From talking almost everyday to nothing hurt him and bothered him badly. He looks and sees a message from Nagisa about the time and place everyone is meeting. Instead of the bar, some of them decide to have a picnic and stargaze at their old classroom. Liking that idea better, he clocks out before going home to change.

___________________________  
Time-skip Karma’s house  
_______

Rushing home to shower and change, “It starts at 6:30, Okuda is probably already there," he says while reaching for a black shirt and jacket then change into some jeans and puts on black Converse. "Now I’m ready, and it’s 6:12,” he says before driving to his old middle and high school seeing two other cars there. He treads up the hill. “Jeep markings go around the back way,” he mumbles before finally making it up the hill and is greeted by Nagisa.  
“Karma!” Kayano shouts before walking up to him.  
“You got so tall!” Rio says. She was happy since she was able to make the second time of meeting up. “Come on let’s go to the spot we cleared out! It’s by the old pool!” Nakamura says before leading him to everyone who cheer happily (except for Terasaka).  
Karma looks around before seeing the face he was looking for and walking over “Yo, Okuda,” he says to the girl leaned up against a tree.  
“Hello Karma-kun,” she says softly looking up at her friend as he sits next to her.  
“How have you been?” He asks looking at her and seeing matured features.  
“I’ve been… better,” she says apprehensively looking away sadly. They all spent over two hours watching everyone dance and tell stories before some got ready to leave. Some were even going home to new families. Rinka and Chiba have twins, Sumire and Terasaka are expecting, and Megu and Isogai have 3 boys that give each other hell.

“Okuda, are you seeing anyone?” Rio asks looking between Karma and Okuda. Karma could almost see a devilish smile on her face that reminded him of their former school days.  
“No, they wouldn’t want someone like me…” Okuda says looking away before seeing Takebayashi walk up to her.  
“Shall we go?” he asks Okuda.  
“Ah, I’ll take her home,” Karma says.  
Takebayashi looks between him and Okuda before watching Okuda nod slowly. He walks behind the school and goes to get something that makes everyone silent and stare.  
A wheelchair.

He hands it to Karma slowly with his head down. Everyone takes their time to slowly process it and realize why the girl never stood to hug anyone and why she sat propped against the tree. They realize it’s Okuda’s wheelchair.

“W-when did you need a wheelchair, Okuda…” Rio asks shocked.  
She uncomfortably answered. Her voice wavered slightly. “6 months ago, I got into a car accident the doctor says there’s a low chance of me walking again…”  
Karma stares at the wheelchair then back at Okuda as the words “6 months ago” rung through his head. He snapped at the realization he made, “6 months ago…she stopped talking to me.”

“Okuda…why didn’t you tell me?!” Karma says loudly. All eyes were on him.  
“I’m sorry Karma-kun my phone was smashed in the accident, and I have yet to get a new one,” she said softly looking away from everyone. The red head remains silent before picking Okuda up and places the now folded wheelchair on his back “K-karma-kun? W-what are you doing?” She asks her face turning red slowly.  
“The mountain isn’t that good to roll down...” He says softly before telling his friends goodbye as he walks down the mountain. An awkward silence stood at a standstill between the two of them.

“Okuda… Do you still live alone?” He asks softly his eyes glancing at her and noticing her features frown and change slowly. “She’s gonna try to lie,” he thought to himself.

“No—”  
“Don’t lie to me…if anything don’t lie to me right now…” he says holding her tightly. He sees his car and kicks his foot under and the trunk opens. He places Okuda down in the trunk before lowering the seats and placing her wheelchair in the trunk. “Where is your house? We’re gonna get your things…” He says coolly. She nods before telling him while he places her in the passenger’s seat.

She coughs violently before spitting blood into her hand. He watches her as she tries to hide the blood.

“Okuda?!” he shouts, “what’s wrong?!” He struggles watching as the female grows deathly pale. She says nothing but smiles a soft painful smile. He hops into the car and puts his seatbelt on before driving quickly to the hospital. He watches as the color slowly leaves her eyes "OKUDA! Don’t fall asleep! Wake up!” He shouts looking between her and the road. A million thoughts were racing through his head.

“Nobody heard from Okuda in 6 months,” the message from Nagisa and Kayano.

“Doctors say I might not ever walk again,” her voice rings through his head.

It dawned on him… She wanted to see her friends one last time…

He looks at her in horror and watches as her chest slowly falls and blood showing in the corner of her mouth. “Okuda…what did you take?!” The red head shouts at her watching as she slowly opens her eye to look at him. She remains silent before closing her eyes again.

Karma arrives at the hospital and hastily picks the woman up out of the seat and rushes through the door to the front desk. The nurse turns and looks at him before seeing the woman in his arms deathly pale.

“Doctor!” She shouts before getting a stretcher out and watches as doctors and more nurses come and take the girl. He tries to follow, but some nurses hold him back and place him in a private room he requested for her to be placed in. He sits on the leather chair his phone in his hand. “Ritsu…” he says and watches as the purple haired girl appears silently. “Can you contact Takebayashi, Kayano and Kanzaki and tell them to meet me at Okuda’s house?” He says before slowly rising of the leather chair and he gives his number to her now personal nurse. “Call me when she’s out of surgery” he says to the slightly older pink-haired female who nods slowly and pets his arm softly. “Will do Akabane-san” she says before watching the male take the elevator down.  
___________________________  
Timeskip- 9:42 pm.  
Location: Okuda’s apartment  
__________________

Karma stands in the driveway of Okuda’s apartment and leans over and pick up a plastic rock, under the rock her lavender key. He walks inside the smell of despair greets him. He turns and sees Kanzaki and kayano walking in slowly as they look around for Okuda. Karma tells them what happened and watches as Kanzaki holds up Kayano who falls while crying roughly.  
“I can’t leave her alone anymore…can you help me pack her stuff?” he said as he watches the girl nod slowly before stepping back outside and turning to Takebayashi. “Can you tell her boss that she won’t be in for a while? I’ll even help give it more funding if you can help keep her job,” he says before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He deeply inhales the toxic fumes and chemicals before sighing out the smoke.  
“Since when do you smoke?” a familiar voice says.  
“I just need this Nagisa,” he says before taking another puff and flicking the cigarette somewhere into the distance. The blue haired make sighs before patting his friends shoulder “Okuda’s a strong girl…she just needs time it’s all overwhelming…for everyone,” he says and watches the red head nod slowly his eyes usually filled with mischief replaced with sadness.

Kayano and Kanzaki come out with four small boxes. “We finished packing her stuff,” they say before helping Karma place the packages into his car.  
Karma picks up the phone and calls a real estate agency, “Hey it’s Karma. No. Yes. Yeah, that one. How much? Really? Thanks, bye." He gets into his car and begins and driving home and picking his already packed boxes before heading to a remote location.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been here,” he says looking at the semi-modern house outside of city limits but not far from it. He unlocks the door to the two-story house and looks up at the ceiling and looking at the pulley.  
“Grandpa had that made for me…” he says sentimentally thinking back to the old man who made part of his home a play area for his grandson. A rope and large wooden seat with fluffy pillows, he would stand at the top and pull him up, or he would use the rope and pull himself up to the second floor or to the attic with a large glass roof where they would watch the stars.  
“This can make her smile…” he says before standing on the rope and pulley and pulling himself up to the top floor and locking it before putting heavy objects on it. “Just for extra-precautions I’ll have the guys help me remake this place…” he thinks to himself before shooting a text to his former classmates to meet them at his new home tomorrow with building supplies.  
He sits on the old couch and redesigns the house before going and looking at the area where the gardens were.  
“So, the totals would be…hm, that’s not that much,” he says to himself before going and having some construction items bought. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket he sees it’s the hospital. He grabs his keys and goes and gets into his car. He nervously drives back to the hospital and follows the nurse to Okuda’s room.  
“She’s still sleeping.” The middle-aged woman says. “It will be at least three more hours till she wakes up. Go freshen up and get a gift for her maybe?” she suggested before writing down the address of a really nice but cheap flower shop and a lovely place to get gifts from.  
“Why are you helping me like this?” he asks the woman and watches as her light pink hair swishes softly.  
“Because I missed the chance to do this for someone and I don’t want a repeat of it.” She rubbed her belly which made him realize she’s pregnant.  
“She must be referring to the babies, father… or a family member maybe?” he thought.  
“You know you make a good nurse and assistant,” he says to the woman before going back out and getting the gifts.

The nurse walks into Okuda’s room and looks at the sleeping Okuda. She gets a bucket of water and shampoo and washes the girl’s hair with some honey and vanilla shampoo before drying it fully and re-braiding it.  
“It’s good to save a patient, but how can they just leave her in such a mess? Who was the nurse before me? They should have gently cleaned around her wounds,” the woman says before softly cleaning around the woman’s mouth where they had her vomit her contents before pumping her stomach and restarting her heart.  
“She died twice the time when we first really talked. She had died from blood loss now. She tried to end her life with the poison…” she says before rubbing and washing the girl’s legs. The woman looks at her belly “If I can have this child despite being told I’m infertile with a less than five-percent chance, then I believe she can walk again,” the pink-haired lady says optimistically while massaging the sleeping girl’s legs. “I’ll be here for you now as well...” she says petting the young woman’s head before leaving the room.

Okuda, despite being a sleep, heard the woman’s words and questioned them. “I won’t be able to walk. You’re lying.” A dark part of herself floods her mind tormenting her. “Everyone feels sorry for me,” the voice continues. “But…what if the woman is right? I might be able to walk again!” she argues with herself. A war between light and darkness rages before she falls back to sleep soundly.

Karma looks at Okuda’s small pale form and sits in the chair next to her soft, small hands and holds a hushed cry. “Okuda…Why? Why didn’t you tell us you were hurting this bad?” He paused. Okuda realized that he hadn’t cried since their beloved teacher’s death.  
“You think it would make us happy for you to see us after nothing for six months? Six fucking months?! Just to find out you killed yourself?! Manami?!” He holds her hand even tighter. “To finally hear your voice… And to see you again… only find out you may never be able to walk again? Then to top it off, you tried to kill yourself in my car…there’s more blood than I thought Okuda… but am I mad at you for that? No…I’m upset because we were so close then you just vanished without a word. There’s a lot of people who care Manami; there’s so many of us who care. And to see you give up hope when you were the one who fought to so hard to get where you are, it hurts so bad. You are important to us. Okuda…we care…we love you. I just wanna see you smile, that beautiful smile again.”  
He cries holding her hand tightly as he looks at her. She turns her back away from him and cries softly before saying.

“Is there really hope…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you will check out my other works as well


End file.
